I'll Catch You
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Hermione is upset and Ron trys his best to comfort here. Oneshot. Pure Fluff. This is what happens when I listen to sappy love songs.
1. Ron's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did. **

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**I'll Catch You**

Hermione Granger sat studying for yet another exam. It was around midnight and the common room was deserted. She opened another book and began to cram even more information into her head. Her vision was blurring and her mouth was parched but she kept going, wanting to get top mark. She heard someone walking down the stairs but she ignored, hoping it wasn't someone who would tease her about earlier. It turned out to be Ron Weasley. Darn it.

Earlier today, Hermione had been taking an exam when she had completely lost control of her emotions. She had burst into tears in the middle of the exam for no reason at all. She had flushed pink and left the room, with the Slytherins laughing at her pain. As was expected of them. She was still embarrassed about it and had been avoiding the Gryffindors all day, only coming down here around an hour ago to study on her own.

Ron sat down next to her and said "Hermione, are you okay" She nodded but didn't say anything. He shook his head and said "I don't believe you" Hermione glowered at him and said "What happened before, you nitwit, now everyone in the castle is laughing at me!" Ron shook his head and said "Nobodies laughing at you Hermione, they're concerned about you" Hermione looked at him and said "Why would they be concerned about me?"

"Hermione, you just haven't been yourself this year" Hermione asked "What do you mean?" Ron replied "You've been studying harder, avoiding Harry and I and" He hesitated "You haven't even noticed how I feel about you" He blushed and Hermione was confused. "You like me?" Ron shook his head and said "No Hermione, I love you" Hermione's mouth gaped open and she said "Really?"

Ron nodded and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Hermione was too stunned to respond. She couldn't help but doubt Ron's feelings for her. "Do you really mean it?" Ron placed his arms around Hermione and said "My love for you will outlast anything" Hermione brushed away her tears and said "But what if I fall again?" Ron smiled and whispered "This time, I'll be there to catch you"

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my ****story****♥Hands**** out virtual cookies♥**

**A/N: I was listening to all of these sappy love songs ****when I wrote this.**


	2. Hermione's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did. **

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**I'll Catch You**

Hermione Granger sat studying for yet another exam. It was around midnight and the common room was deserted. She opened another book and began to cram even more information into her head. Her vision was blurring and her mouth was parched but she kept going, wanting to get top mark. She heard someone walking down the stairs but she ignored, hoping it wasn't someone who would tease her about earlier. It turned out to be Ron Weasley. Darn it.

Earlier today, Hermione had been taking an exam when she had completely lost control of her emotions. She had burst into tears in the middle of the exam for no reason at all. She had flushed pink and left the room, with the Slytherins laughing at her pain. As was expected of them. She was still embarrassed about it and had been avoiding the Gryffindors all day, only coming down here around an hour ago to study on her own.

Ron sat down next to her and said "Hermione, are you okay" She nodded but didn't say anything. He shook his head and said "I don't believe you" Hermione glowered at him and said "What happened before, you nitwit, now everyone in the castle is laughing at me!" Ron shook his head and said "Nobodies laughing at you Hermione, they're concerned about you" Hermione looked at him and said "Why would they be concerned about me?"

"Hermione, you just haven't been yourself this year" Hermione asked "What do you mean?" Ron replied "You've been studying harder, avoiding Harry and I and" He hesitated "You haven't even noticed how I feel about you" He blushed and Hermione was confused. "You like me?" Ron shook his head and said "No Hermione, I love you" Hermione's mouth gaped open and she said "Really?"

Ron nodded and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Hermione was too stunned to respond. She couldn't help but doubt Ron's feelings for her. "Do you really mean it?" Ron placed his arms around Hermione and said "My love for you will outlast anything" Hermione brushed away her tears and said "But what if I fall again?" Ron smiled and whispered "This time, I'll be there to catch you"

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my ****story****♥Hands**** out virtual cookies♥**

**A/N: I was listening to all of these sappy love songs ****when I wrote this.**


End file.
